Harry Tressler and His Love Triangle of Holby City
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: See the title there ;)? A series of one-shots between Harry, Gemma and Mary-Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to me before I went to sleep last night so I wrote the details down on paper. Based on what Mary-Claire said to Harry at the end of the episode Flesh Is Weak. Also on my Holby Does Macbeth story I had someone ask for a Mary-Claire, Harry, Gemma stories so there's going to be a collection of them :) xx **

If there's one thing Mary-Claire hated was always being compared to her sisters; Keela was married and had a baby, Orla was recently married Mary-Claire hoped she wouldn't be having kids soon and then there's her identical twin Ciara who is like her in many ways but she's more lucky in love. So it just left Mary-Claire who was having trouble finding someone to love her which is never good because her mum and sister Orla constantly go on and on to her about it.

Now she was at work dreading the moment her mum and sister walk through those two doors, "Is there a problem?" Harry asked curiously he had just walked past to see Mary-Claire looking agitated, tetchy and worried, "Mary-Claire?" Harry asked again concerned.

"Just my mum and our Orla coming down to see me…trust me they cross the Irish Sea for nothing," Mary-Claire answered and Harry frowned.

"I thought you had sorted all that out? With the whole plus one thing," Harry asked whilst looking for a patients file, "Aha," he pulled it out of the tray.

"For the wedding yeah but not for the rest of eternity," Mary-Claire answered and she pulled her legs up to her chest the swivel chair spinning lightly as she did, she had to grab the milky tea brown desk to support herself.

"So they're coming here because?" Harry asked and he sat up on the desk legs dangling down, Mary-Claire huffed and crossed her legs knowing if Serena walked by she'd get a telling off.

"Because they want to set me up with someone…Orla's taking me out to the clubs and other places during their week here, I'm dreading it Harry," Mary-Claire said with a desperation tone, "I don't want my mum and sister to set me up…can you imagine it?"

"Is your sister fit?" Harry asked then Mary-Claire pushed him off the desk, Harry landed with a thump on the ground, "Cheers for that," Harry sat up shook his head then sat back up. Gemma came walking towards them files under her left arm and a coffee in the other.

"Oh dear you've got the face of: someone is visiting and I don't want them too," Gemma laughed and Mary-Claire looked down, "Let me take a guess? Red hair, Irish accents?"

"Correct," Mary-Claire pulled out her phone and gave it to Gemma, "Read the text."

"I don't know what you're worried about Mary-Claire, you're so pretty," Gemma said and Harry nodded in agreement, "I'd kill to have the red hair and green eyes."

"Been gazing into them?" Harry asked jokingly Gemma gave him the parental look of 'stop' and Harry shrank down, "But no seriously Gemma's right."

Then the trio heard strong Irish accents and Mary-Claire leant her head down, "Save me please…I beg of you!"

"Here she is," Mrs Carter said running over and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "Oh look at you…you need to sleep," Mrs Carter observed and she wiped a bit of, "Is that blood?"

"No it's tomato ketchup I work in a hospital mum," Mary-Claire slapped her mum's hand away, "Wait where?" she tried to find her mirror.

"Oh urmm," Harry walked over took out his portable hand sanitizer and poured it onto some tissue, "Right here," he wiped it off her neck then threw the tissue in the bin and squeezed the clear cucumber and mint smelling cleansing gel onto his hands, "So we'll leave you to it."

"Oh no you two don't," Mary-Claire grabbed both their wrists and pulled them back, "Mum, Orla this is Harry Tressler CT2 and Gemma Wilde F2."

"Nice to meet you both," Mrs Carter held out her hand for them to shake, "So have you two been trying to set my daughter up?" she asked hopefully.

"Here she is my hero," Edward said walking towards Mary-Claire, "I need a favour."

"And that might be what?" Mary-Claire asked Edward, Edward stood back and folded his arms.

"Any chance you could deliver this to Serena? The postman delivered it here and I'm in her bad books," Edward gave Mary-Claire the small package.

"What you done now?" Gemma asked laughing.

"Not my fault she started it…please," Edward begged Mary-Claire, "Drinks on me tonight?"

"One word Harry," Mary-Claire put up her hand to stop him from making a stereotypical joke, "I mean it."

"You just assume I wasn't going to say anything," Harry argued but then Gemma folded her arms and hit his arm.

"Probably because you've been making stereotypical Irish wisecracks for ages now, she just assumes," Gemma explained.

"Thank you," Mary-Claire looked at Gemma then at Harry, "See?"

"Right then you," Orla walked over to her sister and sat on her lap, "You're coming out tonight unless you're on night shift?"

"_And it's no nay never, no nay never no more, will I play the wild rover no never no more," _Harry sang and Mary-Claire turned her head to glare at him, "I'm sorry."

"Oh I love that song," Sacha said, "_No nay never, no more, will I play the wild rover no never no more."_

"_And it's no nay never, no nay never no more, will I play the wild rover, no never, no more," _Sacha and Harry sang together, Mary-Claire leant her forehead on her sister's back and Gemma shook her head.

"I'm taking a guess and saying you didn't want that sang?" Sacha asked Mary-Claire who lifted her head back up and nodded, "Sorry."

"Anyway Mary-Claire come on you're coming out tonight…we need to set you up," Orla demanded; Sacha exchanged looks with Harry and Gemma.

"I really don't need a guy," Mary-Claire said to her sister and mother and they both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"What are you doing wrong though?" Mrs Carter asked.

"Yeah you've always got to scare them off," Orla added. Harry, Gemma and Sacha all saw Mary-Claire look sad, "Why can't you just keep a relationship?"

"She doesn't have to have someone," Sacha added to stick up for Mary-Claire, "She's happy single…aren't you?"

"Yeah," Mary-Claire lied she would like someone but she hated how she was getting scrutinized for being single.

"Nonsense we can't have you lonely," Orla said and Mary-Claire sighed Orla got off Mary-Claire's lap and folded her arms, "Why can't you keep a relationship?"

"Maybe because I have you and mum constantly on my back," Mary-Claire replied through gritted teeth, then finally she snapped, "It's always me isn't it?" Mary-Claire shot up and hit the table, "Never Ciara oh no not Ciara…I've tried all my life to impress you lot but no it's never enough is it? You weren't even happy when I said I want to become a nurse! Be a doctor Mary-Claire, get more money Mary-Claire, don't pick up the slack Mary-Claire…why is it only dad and Keela who seem to be proud of me?!" Mary-Claire pushed past Sacha and Harry and ran to the cloakroom where she turned the lights off and sat in the corner and bit her nails.

"I'll go," Gemma said concerned but Harry and Sacha stopped her, "She's upset."

"I'd give her a bit of time," Sacha suggested, "I've never seen her flip like that."

"Yeah well when you're pushed to a certain limit," Gemma looked at Orla and Mrs Carter, "Even Chantelle has to lose it and she's a saint," Gemma's maternal instincts were kicking in she would never leave Finn upset like that, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Leave her she always does this," Orla said.

"Maybe because she's fed up of being 'the letdown,'" Gemma moved two fingers up and down on each hand, "She is amazing at what she does…just because she hasn't decided to become a doctor doesn't mean she's any less important. Just be proud she could've become one of those people who work behind tills her whole life but no she's here every day helping to save lives. Think about that," Gemma stormed off and that left Mrs Carter and Orla to think.

"She's never told me she felt like that," Orla said and she sat down on the chair and bit her nails, "Did you?" she asked her mum.

"No…I thought she knew I was proud," Mrs Carter said worried, "Oh god."

"You think she's told Ciara or Keela?" Orla asked then she turned to Harry and Sacha, "Has she said anything to do you?"

"The week before your wedding she ranted onto me about how you two always go and on to her about how she's single but she said…you'd just have to start dealing with her the way she is," Harry answered, "Look her job isn't easy maybe if you gave her less stick about being single ad more praise maybe she'll talk to you?"

…

Meanwhile Gemma walked into the changing room with a hot chocolate, "Sit in the dark too long you'll strain your eyes," Gemma switched on the lights and found Mary-Claire sat in the corner twiddling with her phone, she walked over and sat down next to the upset nurse, "Thought it was a bit early for alcohol so I chose hot chocolate."

Mary-Claire laughed and took the hot cardboard mug, "Thanks," Mary-Claire then put the drink on the bench and sighed, "You know when I was little...I would always be the last for everything despite the fact I have a twin…I've always been the odd one."

Gemma instinctively put her arm around Mary-Claire, "Now that I can imagine," Gemma said jokingly and Mary-Claire laughed, "Don't let them get to you MC."

"It's a bit hard not to let them when they're constantly on the phone asking me if I'm taken," Mary-Claire ranted then started crying, she twiddled with hands and Gemma rubbed her hand up and down Mary-Claire's arm, "I just wish they would accept me for who I am…Ciara's always been the perfect one Keel and Orla went a bit wild when they were younger, so we had to be the good ones and even though I've tried I can't seem to please them," Mary-Claire looked at Gemma and Gemma handed her a tissue, "Thanks," she dabbed her eyes, "My dad's the only one who is actually proud of me you know."

Gemma leant her cheek on Mary-Claire's head, "I'm sure they are proud of you."

"Trust me they're not," Mary-Claire pulled away and dabbed at her nose, "You've never been this nice before why you being so….I don't know."

"Well I don't like seeing people upset unless I really don't like them," Gemma explained and both women laughed, "How was the wedding?"

"I can only remember up Ceili dancing then the rest is history," Mary-Claire explained and Gemma laughed again, "What?"

"How drunk did you get?" Gemma asked.

"I woke up in the bath tub and I found Keela asleep on the tiles," Mary-Claire couldn't keep in her laughter the memory of waking up was too much, "Wasn't pretty."

"They are proud of you Mary-Claire I'm sure they are," Gemma tried to reassure her upset colleague, "OK they love you."

The door opened and Harry walked in, "Left your mum and sister in Pulses they're feeling really bad."

"That'll be the day," Mary-Claire said and Harry squeezed her arm, "Right best go face the music," Mary-Claire walked to the door and before she left she smiled a thanks.

**A/N: This is gonna be like a series of one-shots this came to me at the dead of night haha. Pleease review xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Edward what do I say? ARGHHHH I dunno I'm torn Sedward 3 but it's gonna go tits up, MC :'( poor MC :/ anyway enjoy **

Gemma was not letting this go without 'MC' telling her what had happened, "Mary-Claire you're going to tell me and now," Gemma ordered the Irishwoman who's wrist had slightly swollen after being manhandled by the Anaesthetist, "What the hell happened?" she looked down at the swollen wrist and Mary-Claire said nothing.

"Nothing I just hurt my wrist," Mary-Claire half truthfully said she had hurt her wrist, but it was by Edward.

"How?" Gemma asked then Mary-Claire sat on the bench, "You're going to tell me what has happened…is it Edward?" Gemma pushed, "Mary-Claire?" Gemma studied her colleague's face it was unsure of what to say, "It is isn't it? Listen you're better off without him….he's just-"

"Look Gemma just leave it OK…I don't need you telling that I'm so much better…because I really don't need it," Mary-Claire stood up at walked away down the corridor, Gemma followed after her.

"Mary-Claire what has he done?" Gemma demanded pushing Mary-Claire into the bathroom, the pair stood by the sinks, "Did he do that?" Gemma pointed down to her wrist, Mary-Claire stood in front of the sink hands resting on the sides, "Mary-Claire?"

"He…." Unable to speak she walked into the toilet cubicle pulled the lid down, and sat trying not to cry.

"MC," Gemma knocked on the door, "Come on Mary-Claire what's happened?"

"Gemma promise me you won't say anything," Mary-Claire demanded.

"Go on," Gemma ordered she leant against the door arms folded.

"I threatened to tell Serena about me and him but then as I walked away….he grabbed me and told me if I said anything…I'll be out of a job by Christmas."

Gemma looked shocked and confused she shook her head trying to make sense of it, "Why didn't you say anything to Mr Griffin?"

"Mr Griffin," Mary-Claire laughed bitterly, "He won't believe me over Edward…I'm just a nurse."

"He can't do that Mary-Claire you gotta tell Ms Campbell," Gemma suggested and she heard Mary-Claire get so she stepped away from the door.

"Are you crazy? Tell Ms Campbell? She won't believe me either…the only person who believes me is Colette."

"I thought Edward was alright," Gemma said, "You need ice on that," Gemma then pulled Mary-Claire by her good arm to a nearby store cupboard, to grab an instant ice pack.

"Thanks," Mary-Claire took it and wrapped it round her wrist, "I can't tell Serena she'll go nuts at me…besides she'll side with Edward anyway."

"You shouldn't need to put up with that," Gemma sighed, "Harry," Gemma called over the posh doctor.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Edward Campbell," Gemma answered, "Mary-Claire didn't hurt her wrist…he grabbed her-"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You cannot tell anyone," Mary-Claire ordered, "He'll have me out of a job...you didn't even stick up for me!" Mary-Claire accused of Harry.

"Yeah because I didn't know what was true or not-"

"You were in the same theatre you must've heard…do you lot just want me out of a job?" Mary-Claire asked the two doctors in front of her.

Gemma stepped forward and put her hands on Mary-Claire's shoulders before talking, "You need to calm down….Edward should not have done that to you, and you need to tell someone."

"I don't need to tell anyone…OK."

"Mary-Claire," Gemma silenced her and Mary-Claire allowed Gemma to talk, "Talk to Mr Self…Edward has hurt you."

"Oh yeah because running to the head will really make me look good…I shouldn't have told you. Just drop it," Mary-Claire walked away Harry and Gemma eyed each other.

…

"Heard you talking to your friends," Edward said behind Mary-Claire and Mary-Claire turned around, "What did I say about telling anyone?"

"They got it out of me," Mary-Claire argued back and Edward grabbed her, "Get off!"

"I said you tell anyone you'll be out of a job by Christmas," Edward reminded the young nurse, "So what shall I tell Serena? Or even better Mr Self…you nearly killed a patient twice first time no blood, and this time wrong-"

"THAT WAS YOU," Mary-Claire argued loudly.

"Talking rudely to colleagues especially those higher than you…Ric's on my side….who would believe a pathetic little nurse like you?" Edward said nastily.

"How about the one standing behind you?" Jonny said from behind the tall man his muscular arms folded, "You OK?" Jonny asked Mary-Claire.

"Just having a quiet chat weren't we MC?" Edward then turned to face Jonny, "None of your business."

"Really how stupid do you think I am?" Jonny asked arms still folded.

"Oh I don't know very to get yourself involved with the redhead," Edward sneered and Jonny then tensed up, "Why don't you runaway back to Darwin?"

"Mary-Claire are you OK?" Jonny asked again this time wanting an answer from the nurse, "And I mean from her."

"I'm fine Jonny," Mary-Claire then walked away knowing Edward would try nothing around her, "Thanks," Once Mary-Claire turned the corner Edward then looked at Jonny.

"You were going to hurt her," Jonny guessed, "Rumour going round she slipped up in theatre," Jonny added and Edward eyed Jonny angrily.

"Yeah she nearly lost a patient…woman shouldn't look after patients-"

"Or more like you messed up and are blaming the nurse…I've seen it all before 'Mr Campbell'," Jonny watched as Edward tensed up, "Bet Serena wouldn't like it if she was to find out-"

"Say anything to her you'll regret it," Edward said quickly.

"No it'll be Ms Campbell who will regret it," Jonny then walked off; Edward knew Jonny would argue back, so he left him to walk away.

…

"There you are," Gemma caught up with Mary-Claire, "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Mary-Claire answered and she got out her phone, "He knows where I live."

"He won't do anything Mary-Claire," Gemma tried to reassure and Mary-Claire looked worried, "Why don't you come back to mine?" Gemma offered kindly and Harry walked over.

"You OK?" Harry asked Mary-Claire, "MC your wrist looks really bad….how hard did he grab you?"

"I'll be fine thank anyway," Mary-Claire really didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to be smothered by Gemma or have Harry wind her up with stereotypes only person she could stay with right now was her eldest sister Keela, who was in the area for a job.

"MC," Gemma frowned and Mary-Claire turned around, "Come back to mine…if you're worried stay with me," she held out her hand for the nurse to take.

"OK," Mary-Claire answered and she took Gemma's hand.

"You'll be OK," Gemma reassured, "You're MC Carter."

"Yeah the Irishwoman and everyone knows-"

"Stereotype me Harry Tressler I swear I will rip your arghh," Mary-Claire threatened and Harry burst out laughing, "Not funny."

"Aww look it's 'The Golden Trio'," Sacha teased playfully all three looked confused, "Harry Potter? The Golden Trio? Get it?" Sacha waited for a response, "Anyway you'll be OK Mary-Claire we've all got your back…if I'm honest I don't like Serena with Edward. He seems trouble."

"Oh yeah tell me about it," Mary-Claire whispered and Gemma squeezed her hand, Sacha smiled then walked away leaving the 'The Golden Trio' to it. The trio then saw Serena and Edward walking to her car Gemma gave Edward a glare.

"Come on I've got some hot chocolate sachets and Finn should be asleep so we can chill out," Gemma offered.

"Well whilst you two do all the girly things I'll be at home watching manly T.V.," Harry added and Gemma snorted, "What?" Harry asked.

"You watched The Real Houswives with me the other day," Gemma reminded the posh man in front of her, Harry blushed red and Gemma grinned, "Also happily painted my toes the other day…so don't start about male and female stereotypes."

"Something you're telling us Harry," Mary-Claire teased.

"Night girlies," Harry threw his keys in the air and then went to his car, Gemma and Mary-Claire walked to Gemma's, "If her car doesn't start don't let her ruin the engine."

"Ha-ha," Gemma called from her car.

Harry drove away again torn he loved Gemma, he also had a thing for Mary-Claire….what to do, what to do he thought.

**A/N: Another load of random crap my mind created :/ let me know what you think. Do you guys like the Harry Potter reference? And get it Harry Tressler And His Love Triangle of Holby City? ;) xxx**


End file.
